Ils s'aiment comme des enfants
by Syura
Summary: Un petit O.S. qui m'est passé par la tête pour finir sur mon clavier o/ Et merci à D.Gabrielle sans qui une partie de cette fic n'aurait jamais existé 3


Ils s'aiment, comme des enfants

Andreas et Alejandro étaient partis hier en mission. Ils étaient loin. A l'autre bout du monde. Et nous, on était seuls. En partant, Alejandro m'a demandé de veiller sur Lui. De faire attention à Lui. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que s'il Lui arrivait quelque chose, il m'en tiendrait pour responsable. J'aime mieux vous dire que je ne faisais pas le fier devant lui. Oh non. J'avais le trouillomètre à zéro et ne mouftait pas face à mon Maître.

On était seuls, dans le Temple du Capricorne. Il était rien qu'à nous ! On se prenait pour de vrais Chevaliers d'Ors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait se la péter tous les deux, du haut de nos huit ans. On avait l'air tellement bête, mais on s'amusait tellement… Oh Déesse qu'on était bien tous les deux…

Ce soir-là, on avait veillé tard, on voulait faire nos durs ! Mais au matin, c'était une toute autre histoire. Réveil catastrophe. Il était roulé en boule contre moi, et j'avais passé mon bras sur Lui. On était beaux, du moins, c'est mon avis. Dans le grand lit d'Alejandro, on occupait à peine un tiers de l'espace. On avait trop peur de se perdre. Avant de se coucher, chacun s'était installé à un bout du lit, mais on se tenait tout de même par la main, l'un en face de l'autre. Et au réveil, Il était là, tout contre moi. J'avais mon nez dans ses cheveux et son visage était niché dans mon cou. C'est donc lentement que j'ai quitté le lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller, malgré la promesse que je Lui avais faite la veille au soir.

- Demain matin, tu pars pas t'entraîner sans moi !

- Promis, je te réveille !

Tu parles ! Je voulais tout sauf le réveiller. Il était trop beau quand Il dormait. Ses traits étaient relâchés. Il était en paix.

Discrètement, j'ai quitté la chambre, puis les appartements de mon Maître. Juste devant, je me suis mis à m'entraîner, tout seul. Et c'est là que je l'ai entendu tomber puis m'appeler. Avec sa petite voix d'enfant apeuré, blessé. Je me suis alors dépêché de rentrer, vite. Il ne faut pas qu'Il pleure ! Je ne veux pas qu'Il pleure. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul… Alors qu'on passait tous les deux la porte, on s'est rentrés dedans. Il s'est alors mis à pleurer, parce que je Lui avais fait mal.

- Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi…

Je l'ai donc entraîné vers le lit de mon Maître avant de partir chercher de l'eau et des linges propres pour apaiser la douleur. A huit ans, on sait pas trop comment faire. C'est compliqué. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Il continuait de pleurer et j'étais tellement perdu. Je me suis mis à pleurer aussi. J'avais peur qu'Il ait mal et que je ne puisse rien faire pour Lui…

- Shu ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux un bonbon…

Déesse que ne ferais-je pas pour ses beaux yeux… J'ai couru à la cuisine et grimpé, escaladé même, les meubles. Je suis tombé, souvent, me faisant très mal, mais j'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas qu'Il se sente coupable. Alors je suis remonté et j'ai trouvé la boite ! J'ai sauté et ai manqué de me casser la figure, heureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé, et je Lui ai donné son bonbon. Il était tellement content et impressionné de me voir grimper si haut. C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte des montagnes que j'étais prêt à déplacer pour Lui. Il m'a fait un bisou pour me remercier. J'étais tellement gêné ! J'en ai rougi et Il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'était pire, mais c'était doux.

- T'es un idiot !

- Mais non ! Mais c'est juste que j'ai promis à Alejandro et Andreas…

- De quoi ?

- De faire attention à toi…

- HEY ! Ho ! Je suis un futur Chevalier !

- Je sais… Mais j'ai promis…

Il m'a alors fait un bisou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Puis j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne pour l'accompagner à la salle d'eau, il fallait qu'on prenne un bain.

- Tu me laves les cheveux ?

- Euh… Oui…

Je me suis alors rapidement déshabillé avant de grimper dans le baquet. Il m'a rejoint rapidement et j'ai commencé à lui faire sa toilette, m'occupant de ses cheveux avec une attention tout particulière.

- C'est pas trop froid ?

- Non, non.

- Menteur !

J'ai remis de l'eau chaude et suis remonté dans le baquet avec Lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras, instinctivement, pour le réchauffer.

- Shu ?

- Oui ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Merci…

J'ai encore rougi…


End file.
